Ciel's Pregnancy
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: /Early sequel to Sumiko's Training/ Now back in the year 2014, Sumiko is an A-rank True Love Agent. She's kept contact with her favorite couples, of course. When Ciel gets pregnant, she decides to take a short break from matchmaking to help him and Sebastian through the ups and downs of childcare. Of course, those other two couples she helped are in on it, as well.


Ciel's Pregnancy

**Well, at the encouragement of a friend- Thanks, Double- I'm posting an early sequel to 'Sumiko's Training'. Thus, there may be some slight spoilers for that since it isn't yet complete. I do recommend you read what I have of it, though, because it will make more sense with the knowledge of what happens.**

**And don't worry, I'm not giving up on it. But, this story will spoil who the mystery pairing will be in Sumiko's Training, so if you want to wait, I suggest you leave this alone until it's revealed in Sumiko's Training. Otherwise, continue reading.**

**Also, unlike Sumiko's Training, this fic will not be in Sumiko's POV. Plus, it is in Modern Times.**

**I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.**

Sumiko Tatsuno finally allowed herself to relax after finally, _finally _completing the assignment that allowed her to move up from B-rank to A-rank. That particular guy had been a tough nut to crack, but with the help of the guy's friends, not to mention her girlfriend, Remi Nishio, she had managed to get him together with his soulmate.

_Seriously though! It took less time for me to hook up a demon butler!_

As that thought crossed her mind, her phone rang. She answered it quickly, not bothering to check to see who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Sumiko. Would you like to meet for coffee? Ciel and I have something we wish to tell you"

Sumiko was slightly confused at Sebastian's slightly urgent tone of voice, but nonetheless she agreed.

"I'll meet you guys in Tokyo" she said before they hung up.

Tokyo was their natural meeting place. It was usually where Sumiko waited for her next assignment, so they just sort of met there most of the time.

Sumiko grabbed her portable transporter out of her purse, and put in the address of their favorite coffee place in Tokyo. She was there within the blink of an eye, and quickly put it back in her purse before anyone else saw. She walked into the coffee shop, immediately spotting Ciel and Sebastian in the back. She went to sit with them, taking a seat right across from them.

Every time Ciel was out in public with Sebastian, he would change forms, usually just an older version of himself, but it was better than his thirteen-year-old self. They certainly didn't want Sebastian to look like a pedophile.

"So, what did you call me here for?" Sumiko asked nervously. They were silent for a moment.

"Sumiko, you can sense a soul even before a child is born, right?" Sebastian asked, only confusing Sumiko further.

"Well, yes. All TLAs can"

Ciel stood and moved around the table to sit next to Sumiko.

"Place your hand on my stomach" he said quietly. Sumiko's eyes widened as she realized what was going on. Hesitantly, she placed her palm on Ciel's stomach.

She could feel it. A young soul, not yet fully formed, but it was there.

"You're pregnant" she whispered, staring at Ciel with widened eyes. He nodded. Sumiko shifted her hand, which was still on Ciel's stomach. She concentrated slightly.

"Do you want to know what gender it will be?"

"You can tell?" Sebastian inquired, to which Sumiko nodded hesitantly.

"Please tell me" Ciel begged softly. Sumiko smiled, giggling a bit.

"It's a girl"

Sebastian smiled softly as Sumiko removed her hand. She smirked after a moment.

"Boy, are Claude and Alois gonna be _pissed_. You weren't even trying!" she said quietly. Sebastian and Ciel snickered.

"Whereas they've been trying, for what? Three months now?" Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Four by my count" Ciel replied. The three burst into quiet giggles.

"So, Sumiko, tell us. How did your latest matchmaking quest go?" Sebastian asked. Sumiko sighed in exasperation.

"Makoto was more stubborn than you and Claude and Will combined"

And with that, she began telling them about her latest trainwreck of a case.


End file.
